Why me?
by Hregt15
Summary: What if Aizen kidnapped Toshiro when he was a baby and made him kill Yamamoto when he had the chance? Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Why me?

A/N After reading assassin's Creed: The Fall, this suddenly came to me. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Assassin's Creed. (Just had to add that)

Toshiro sighed. He was standing in his office, staring out the window. Momo hadn't woken up yet, and he was supposed to leave for the world of the living in a few days. He was starting to think she would never wake up.

_No! _He had to stop thinking these things. But then a piercing feeling attacked his mind. He let out a cry of pain and got on his knees. Visions suddenly came in his mind.

_He was in a room that looked suspiciously like a lab. There were two figures standing right above him. Then the voices of Gin and Aizen came from the men's mouths._

"_He's only a baby-"The voice of Gin started to say. But it didn't have his normal mocking voice. It was one that was full of concern._

"_It is necessary." Aizen interrupted in his usual emotionless voice. "Besides, this way we won't have to worry about that old man. You should be honored. Your son will lead us to victory."_

_The man who was probably Gin still didn't look satisfied, but nodded his head anyways. Aizen looked away at somebody else and nodded his head as if to say "Commence operation."_

_The baby screamed in pain as an object covered his head. Toshiro could also feel the baby's pain, and suddenly everything went black._

_When Toshiro opened his eyes, it was snowing. The baby was crying, but the cold didn't seem to affect him that much. Then the door opened._

_The baby stopped crying and looked at this stranger. It was a girl that looked like she was no older than four. She had big, brown eyes and her hair was pulled in a bun. She looked at the baby in shock. The baby laughed and held out his arms for the girl. _

_The girl squealed in delight and run back into the house. _

"_Grandma! Grandma! There's a baby outside!"_

_A few seconds later, an old woman Toshiro recognized to be his grandmother came out, the little excited girl right behind her. The old woman looked at the baby with kind and concerned eyes._

Toshiro was suddenly on the ground, breathing heavily. These visions have been coming for a week. He didn't understand. What did this mean?

"Was that baby… me?" He asked himself. He needed to get this off his mind. He walked out of his office, deciding to see Momo.

(At Momo's room)

Toshiro looked at his friend in the bed. She was motionless. For once in his life, he felt powerless. He felt confused. He couldn't come up with a plan to fix this. Momo had to wake up herself, or not wake up at all. And that thought terrified him.

He had stared at her for a few minutes, and then the kind voice of Captain Unohana came out. 

"Captain Hitsugaya, the Head Captain would like to see you." Toshiro didn't react for a moment, and then he nodded. Taking one last look at Momo, he flash stepped towards the Head Captains office.

When he got there, Yamamoto was staring in front of him. The only two people in the room was the two captains.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro nodded back. The aged captain got up and walked towards the window, looking away from Hitsugaya.

"I am afraid that I might lose my life in this war." Toshiro was shocked.

"So it is my desire that you will be my successor. I know you are young, but in time, I know that you will be the strongest out of all of us."

Toshiro was touched, though he didn't show. "Head-" Suddenly the pain returned to his head.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto turned in concern and confusion. Toshiro simply grunted, and then visions came in his mind.

"_So when he has the chance?"_

"_Yes he will attack the old man, making things much easier."_

Toshiro suddenly lifted his head, his eyes were suddenly filled with anger, and the color was changed to grey.

Before Yamamoto could understand what was happening, he suddenly looked down to see Toshiro had impaled him with his sword. The old man suddenly fell down, in a puddle of his own blood.

Toshiro looked at his sword in horror, and fell to his knees. What has he done? Then he realized something. That baby was him, when he was a baby; Aizen had implanted something in him, so when he had the chance he would… kill Yamamoto.

He heard feet meeting the ground, and in panic, he activated his bankai, and flew out the window, flying at full speed to escape Soul Society.

He still had one question in mind.

_Why me?_

Please Review.


	2. Escaping Soul Society

Escaping Soul Society

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Toshiro was still flying in panic through the Soul Society. The wind was blowing across his face, his panic causing him not to think straight. As he flew, he suddenly noticed a Gin standing on top of the gate that surrounded the Soul Society. Gin held his hand, as if he was offering Toshiro to take it. Toshiro rushed at the older man, who had his usual creepy smile on his face. Once Toshiro grabbed it, the entire world swirled, and then darkness was all that met his vision.

Jushiro looked in shock at the dead body of his master, his general, his father…

One question weighed heavily in his mind however.

_Why would Toshiro do this?_

(Later In Hueco Mundo)

Toshiro was kneeling in front of the man he hated the most in his life. Souske Aizen. The Hollow ruler smirked down at the young Shinigami, pleased with the success of the Captain killing Yamamoto, after all these years.

"So Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said. "You've finally done it."

Toshiro stiffly nodded.

"I suppose you understand what we have done to you when you were an infant correct?"

Aizen received the same response.

"Good. Now I would like you to follow Gin. He will take you to a place where we gain necessary information from you, as well as increase your powers."

Gin walked out of the room while Toshiro flash stepped behind him and both men left the room.

Once they were alone, Toshiro asked him. "Are you proud?"

Gin said nothing, even his grin was gone.

"Are you proud?" Toshiro asked again.

"Proud of what?" Gin asked.

"Proud of what I've done, because of something you and Aizen injected in me."

Gin had no answer, and the two walked the rest of the way in silence, with Toshiro not insisting on him answering. What's done is done, they couldn't change the past.

(With Soul Society)

The Captains all remained with their General, who was in critical condition and, according to Unohana, wasn't going to wake up any time soon. They all were shocked that Captain Hitsugaya would do this.

They all sat there in silence until a voice came from the hallway.

"Excuse me, but Captain Mayuri has requested that you all see him immediately." Nemu said.

The Captains all got up, one at a time, to go to Mayuri's lab, with Jushiro and Shunsui being last.

(At the lab)

"What is this about?" Kenpachi asked the crazed scientist.

"Well you see, after Hitsugaya's attack, I asked Captain Unohana to lend some of his blood if she had any." Mayuri explained.

"I performed some tests on the blood samples. Apparently, there was a drug running in his blood stream since he was very young, I'd say even when he was an infant, probably from Aizen. The drug was designed so that when he was in the best situation to do so, Hitsugaya would murder the Head Captain."

"That's sick." Ukitake said with disgust that was in all the Captain's faces, including Kenpachi's.

"Yes well, this drug was made to strengthen over time. By the time Hitsugaya actually got the urge, it was impossible to resist."

"But still." Soi Fon said. "It was an urge. You would have thought that he could resist it or think logically to know that this isn't what he would normally do."

Mayuri shrugged. "The drug seems to have taken over his entire mind. He could only think about that urge.

Byakuya, who was quiet for the majority of the time, asked "Why did he go to Aizen then?"

"He probably panicked." Shunsui replied, tipping his hat down. "I don't think Central 46 would be too happy with him, even if he was controlled."

Kenpachi snorted. "Those guys can't see much beyond laws. They think that gives them the right to kill anybody."

The other Captains gave the huge captain a warning look, but they all knew he was right. Central 46 caused more harm than good sometimes. More than any of them knew…

(Hueco Mundo)

Gin looked at Toshiro from an observing point higher than the lab. The young man was only in white pants that they all wore. Tubes connect him to the chair he was sitting in, inserting themselves into his arms, chest, and his neck. A helmet like device was covering his head. A smile was plastered on his face, which looked more relaxed than ever.

Gin smiled. He had to admit, he felt a certain fatherly pride to see his boy finishing his task. To see him going to his rightful side. To see him return to him. Aizen suddenly came up next to him with his astounding speed. Gin was used to it after seeing it for a hundred years.

"How is he progressing?" Aizen asked.

"Pretty good." Gin replied with his trademark grin.

This was true. Toshiro looked older, his muscles were growing to that of a man, his hair was more sharper, like icicles, and his spiritual pressure matched that of the top three espada.

Aizen nodded in approval, then less than a second later, he was gone, with Gin still watching the young man grow.

(In soul Society)

Rangiku was sitting next to Momo's bed side. She was still shocked from her captains betrayal, even more so than she was of Gin's. She sighed.

_They're more alike than I thought. _Rangiku thought. _Almost like they're father and son…_

Rangiku shuddered at that thought.

Suddenly, a young female voice came from the bed. "Rangiku?"

The 10th division lieutenant gasped. "Hinamori!"

Momo looked at her, then she smiled at her. "Whe, where is Shiro-chan?"

Rangiku sighed again. She knew that the young girl would take this hard…

A/N Please Review


End file.
